And then there's Joe
by Lar-lar
Summary: Mimi's visiting her friends for Christmas. A short fic about how she really feels about them and herself.


And then there's Joe... By Lar-lar.  
  
I should really stop writing these one-shots and get on with my multi- chaptered fics, shouldn't I?! Oh well! This is just a short fic with a sort of christmasy theme to it, it's also my first Mimi POV fic! So please let me know what you think! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer; Digimon is not mine and no matter how much I wish it was it's not likely to be either.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
~Mimi's POV~  
  
People say I talk too much. They think I'm stupid and shallow and all that I care about is shopping. But they are wrong. I don't care what 'people' think, as long as my friends know the truth, let the rest of the world think what they want! Tai is always saying 'who cares?' to the world, now it's my turn.  
  
I love my friends. Very much. They are all very special to me and it's sad that this time of year I have to be so far away from them all. Sure, I'm going over to see them all next week but it's not the same. I miss seeing them everyday, it's pretty isolating being over here when I know they are all together there.  
  
Christmas time is the time of year to be with those you love and I do love them. Each and every one of them! All for different reasons but the love is the same.  
  
I love Tai for his attitude, if there was ever a hard decision to be made, he would know exactly which path to lead us down. It wouldn't necessarily be the right path but he would get us there in the end and keep us safe along the way.  
  
I love Matt for his selflessness, he would do anything for you and not give it a second thought or expect anything in return. A true friend and truly deserving of the crest of friendship.  
  
I love Sora for her compassion, she shows this to everything and everyone she meets. I sometimes think she would even forgive those dark masters if they said they were sorry! She indeed has a great gift to share with the world.  
  
I love Izzy for his mind, if ever there was a mind so full of questions and a thirst for answers, it's Izzy's. He is always there for us when we need advice, he never judges and always welcomes our ideas even though sometimes I think he believes us to be crazy!  
  
I love TK for his determination, he's never gives up no matter how bad things seem he's there to the bitter end. For such a small boy he's had plenty of opportunities to run but never once has he let us down.  
  
I love Kari for her out look on life, everything is beautiful through her eyes, so innocent and pure. I have a feeling that no matter what happens to her in her life she will never lose the ability to see the best in everybody.  
  
And then there's Joe. Oh course I love just about everything there is about Joe! He is the kindest, gentlest and most honest person I know. When he's scared, he'll tell you and that to me shows more courage than anything. When you want to talk, he'll listen. When you want help he'll advise. And when all you want to do is cry, he's always there offering his shoulder. I love Joe most of all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know I get on their nerves sometimes but I never doubt that their love for me. Not even when they are yelling at me or telling me to be quiet, I know they care.  
  
"Friendship is knowing that everybody has faults. But excepting those faults and loving them anyway." I can't remember where I heard that, but I really like it! It's so true! I mean, nobody's perfect, are they? I talk too much. But if that's the worst thing my friends can say about me, I'm not doing too badly, am I?  
  
Tai's so stubborn! Sometimes I think he needs a good boot up the behind!  
  
Matt can be too selfless at times. He should take a time out once in a while and think about himself.  
  
Sora needs everything to be okay and when it's not, she finds it hard to deal with.  
  
Izzy is too clever for his own good and his curiosity has gotten him into trouble on more than one occasion.  
  
TK can be too optimistic which means he gets let down.  
  
Kari is very naive, life isn't always good but I think she's learning.  
  
And then there's Joe, I did say that everyone has faults right? That nobody's was perfect? Thing is, I can't think of a single thing I dislike about Joe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Why does time go so slowly when your waiting for something? first the plane was delayed and now I'm stuck in customs. It's driving me crazy all this waiting! Especially when I know that on the other side of this building, all my friends are waiting for me. I wanna see them already!  
  
I wonder what they have been doing since I was last here? I'm sure TK's grown. Every time I see him he's taller than before! I hope they won't want to unwrap all the gifts I've bought for them! They took me so long to wrap, not that they would mind I'm sure.  
  
A Pair of new goggles for the child of courage.  
  
A book of guitar songs for the child of friendship.  
  
A photo frame for the child of love.  
  
A new mobile phone cover for the child of knowledge.  
  
A Box of sweets for the child of hope.  
  
A scented candle set for the child of light.  
  
And for the child of reliability, a hug, a kiss and a promise of my love for now and forever. I got him a CD too!  
  
And what they will get me? I have no idea! But one things I do know for sure, it had better be pink!  
  
The End.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Authors notes; Awwww, wasn't that sweet?!?! Not as Christmassy as I'd hoped but still! I'm not sure where the quote Mimi remembers came from, I heard it somewhere but my memory sucks! *sticks out tongue* I'm not claiming it's mine, I just don't know who's it is! I could do a sequel, what do you think? Anyway, I hope you liked it! Laters! 


End file.
